


Dawn Has Come

by merlin_hols_mod



Series: gift for karuvapatta 2012 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, impending major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlin_hols_mod/pseuds/merlin_hols_mod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Death is not extinguishing the light; it is only putting out the lamp because the dawn has come." - Tagore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn Has Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karuvapatta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karuvapatta/gifts).



> Prompts included "little displays of affection, dawn, Arthur with a sword, enjoying a moment of peace in a world that's anything but, going to their death and not minding because they are together, sharing a blanket at the lakeside when dawn breaks." I took some liberties with "lakeside".
> 
> Thanks to A and I for the β!
> 
> [This work has been posted by merlin_hols_mod on behalf of anon.]

[](http://imgur.com/jwWP0)


End file.
